Crimson Falls
by Cupid's Knight
Summary: WARNING! This is a dark fic. Vampire!Quinn paired up with Rachel, who has a blood fetish. Rated M for: murder, mutilation, maiming, torture, and DARK SEX. ON HIATUS INDEFINITELY.
1. Author's Note

**STOP!**

**Now that I have your attention, I have to say this: This story is dark! This story has Vampire Quinn and Human Rachel, with a blood fetish. They both get wet on Quinn murdering and mutilating people, all who fall under the category of lowlifes or criminals.**

**Rapists, murderers, drug addicts, alcoholics with a domestic abuse problem.**

**Murder, mutilation, torture, and dark sex in dark places ensue.**

**If you like Finn, turn back. You won't like me if you get through to the end of this story.**

**Again, if you have anything against one or more things listed above, don't read this story. For anyone else, please continue.**

**Thank you, Faberry's-Knight**


	2. Prologue

**For any of you that chose to continue with this story, I leave it up to you whether I continue or not.**

**This is just a small prologue, I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can (if you guys want me to continue it).**

* * *

><p>Agonized screams filled the night sky as a blonde tore into the body of a lowlife drug addict. Hovering above him, pushing his breastplate down with her foot, the blonde's sharp fangs gleaned in the moonlight. Horror filled the man's bloodshot eyes as the moonlight reflected off of these ominous canines as the blonde pushed her foot trough the man's chest, stomping his heart and killing him. A light gasp fluttered with the breeze as the vampire knelt down to feed. His blood tasted wrong, so many drugs having altered the naturally metallic sweet taste of the warm liquid.<p>

Blonde locks played and swayed lightly as the girl turned around to find a short brunette standing behind her, plump bottom lip caught between two rows of straight white teeth, and hands clutching both sides of the skirt she wore. Bloodstained lips quirked upwards at the sight, and she strode confidently towards the other girl. Tan arms wrapped around a pale neck as the brunette tilted her head up to meet those bloodstained lips in a searing, hungry kiss. Pale arms snaked around the brunette's waist and pulled her towards the blonde's taller frame.

Their lips opened and their tongues danced, both moaning at the taste of one another mingled with the coppery taste of blood. Pulling back, chocolate eyes met dull crimson, a breathless whisper thrown into the wind. "I'm sorry I couldn't be here sooner, Quinn. You know how much I love it when you give me a little show," Quinn smiled again, her fangs receding slightly and her eyes returning to their normal hazel hue now that she had fed.

"I know you _love _a good show, Rachel. But it was either kill him quickly or tie him up and kidnap him, and too many of those in a single month will raise suspicions. I'll let you watch next time, though. I've been craving the bloodlust and desire that drip off of you after you've seen me kill. It makes the sex so much better." Her hand finds Rachel's ass and squeezes it, earning a groan from the brunette, who looks up at her with lust and love swirling in her soft brown eyes. Their lips meet again, softly this time, Rachel hoarse whisper making Quinn growl. "Take me to bed, Quinn."

* * *

><p><strong>Review if you want to. Tell me whether or not to keep going :)<strong>


	3. Chapter 1

**Alright guys, I got a tournament tomorrow morning so I wanted to give you this new chapter... maybe wanna wish me luck?**

**This chapter is kind of a background to the rest of the story. It sets off the Quinn/Finn head-to-head that will last for the rest of the story.**

**So, since PoW won't be updated for a while (I know, guys, but I wanna focus on the two newest stories I got up), I wanted to thank everyone that reviewed the newest chapter... I was seriously doubting my ability to write a whole chapter of sex...**

**I wanted to give special thanks to CancerChikkie, who gave me my 100th review on PoW. So, thank you, CancerChikkie :)**

**Again, while you wait for the next chapter of PoW, feel free to check out my other story, Lips of an Angel**

**I got nothing to say about this, so...**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Walking through the halls of William McKinley High School hand-in-hand with the former Head Cheerio was something that Rachel still hadn't gotten used to. Even after four months of dating, the students of McKinley still stared at them in confusion and whispered speculations and other things about them being together and the reason behind it, but they paid it no attention.<p>

At Quinn's insistence, Rachel had switched lockers so now they were side by side, with Santana's and Brittany's on the other side of Quinn's locker. The blonde had her sunglasses perched on her perfect nose, covering her hazel eyes from the student body. Clad in ripped up black skinny jeans, a loose white v-neck, her leather jacket and boots, Quinn Fabray oozed sex appeal. Behind her sunglasses, her eyes slowly raked over Rachel's form, undressing her in her mind. _I want to tear that shirt off of her body, pull her skirt down those sexy legs and have my wicked way with her right this second._ "Quinn?"

Broken out of her sexy train of thought, Quinn looked at Rachel, who was smirking amusedly and staring back at her. "Calm down, Q. You're growling and your fangs are starting to show." Pale arms snaked out and brought the tiny brunette close to her, turning and pushing her against the lockers. Her breath tickled Rachel's ear as she hushed out, "It isn't my fault that my girlfriend is so beautiful and so sexy that I just want to have her every minute of every day! Or is it?" Sharp teeth tenderly snagged the tan earlobe before her, tugging it lightly and making Rachel writhe underneath her.

"Oh, God! Quinn, we had sex last night until two this morning, and then we made love as soon as we were awake and then again in the shower, how is it that you're still craving me?" Rachel had some difficulty getting the whole sentence out, with the manner that Quinn was touching and kissing her numbing her mind. "Cause I love you, I want you, and I need to have you," Quinn claimed the plump lips of the tiny mezzo soprano in a fierce kiss, pushing her tongue past those same lips in a second.

Rachel kissed her girlfriend back with all the love she could muster, tangling her hands in choppy blonde locks and pulling Quinn closer to her. The quiet whispering in the hallway ceased for a second as the students stated at them, and it started up again with catcalls, wolf whistles and hollers of 'take her top off', 'do her in the hallway', and 'fuck yeah, that's so hot', from the boys and 'eww, dykes get a room', and 'I can't believe we didn't notice Quinn was gay' from the girls.

"Alright, that's enough! Quinn, Rachel, separate before I walk you down to Figgins' office for PDA!" Mr. Schuester's voice vaguely registered in the minds of the two young lovers, but they separated nonetheless, smiling at each other's disheveled appearance. Rachel set the crooked sunglasses on Quinn's face back to its original position and Quinn tantalizingly smoothed out Rachel's skirt and rumpled shirt.

"Alright, everyone. There's nothing to see here, move along! Classes are about to start and I'm sure none of you wants to be late," Mr. Schue dismissed all the students gathered around the hallway, and turning around to scold the two girls, he was left gaping at the fact that Quinn and Rachel were shooting smoldering glances at each other, obviously holding back with near to no restraint. "You too, girls. Better get to class." He left them standing in the hallway after shooting them a warning look with his eyes.

Both girls laughed quietly at their teacher's antics, but left to go to class nonetheless. They shared most classes and had the same lunch period, sitting side by side at all times. Throughout Trigonometry class, they passed dirty notes between them, playing and tempting to see who would break first and run to the bathroom. Neither broke, but used one of their free periods to sneak in a quickie in the girls' bathroom on the second floor.

At lunch time, they were sharing an intimate staring contest, Quinn smirking and Rachel smiling when they were joined by Santana and Brittany. The two Cheerios take a seat next to their former cheerleading captain and look on at the contest, amused. Quinn quirked her infamous eyebrow, and Rachel loses it.

She starts to giggle like a maniac high on marijuana, her girlfriend and two best friends looking at her with amused and confused expressions. "Sorry, I... uh, huh... sorry about that," Rachel manages to stumble through her words and Quinn shakes her head at her, putting a strong arm around her shoulders and pulling the tiny diva into her.

The blonde turns to her friends, a deep frown etched in her beautiful face. "Where were you two last night? I waited four hours for you to show up. I mean, Rachel told me she had her ballet classes and couldn't get out of them but you two... What's your excuse?" The two girls in question turn to one another, sharing a glance before turning back to Quinn.

Santana answers, her own brows meeting at the middle, "We went to Cleveland. I heard of some seriously rotten shit going down there, so I decided to check it out. When Britt found out, she invited herself to tag along. We knew you wouldn't approve, but we still had to do it. It's what we do, Q, rid the world... or Ohio, from people that have thrown their lives down the drains and don't deserve a chance at redemption." Brittany nodded along with what Santana was saying, making Quinn look at Rachel with a question in her eyes.

Hazel eyes turned to the two cheerleaders and fixed them with a hard stare. "You could've still told me. Santana, you know that even if I did say no, you would've disregarded my opposition to this matter and gone ahead in spite of it." Quinn raised an amused eyebrow as the fiery Latina smiled lopsidedly and nodded along to what she said, a smug look on her face. Quinn turned back to Rachel, who had been silently drawing patterns on the blonde's denim clad thigh. Planting a kiss on the side of the brunette's head, Quinn whispered into her ear, "I love you so much, Rach."

Rachel giggles before turning her head to look at Quinn and plant a chaste kiss to her lips. "I love you too, Q." They both smiled before sounds of gagging interrupt their moment. Quinn blindly flipped off Santana, who only laughed at the action, before quieting down and turning to her own blonde, whose head was comfortably laid upon her shoulder.

"We're one pair of lucky bitches, ain't we, Q?" The four laughed at the question before Quinn answered, a chuckle flowing with the reply. "Yeah, San. We sure are." Both couples stayed contentedly silent for the rest of the lunch hour. When the bell for their next class rang, the two couples split to go to their different classes; Brittany and Santana had Chemistry and Rachel and Quinn had English.

This class had assigned seats, which meant they didn't get to sit side by side. Instead, Rachel sat in front of Quinn. The brunette only had one seat to her left which was occupied by none other than... "Hey, Rach. You look really pretty today," The dopey giant grinned lopsidedly at the tiny mezzo soprano, making Quinn's blood boil as her fists tightened on the edge of her desk. Rachel noticed this, but politely smiled at the boy. "Thank you, Finn. That's very kind of you." Finn smiled, taking his seat beside the brunette.

Rachel turned to Quinn, whose pale fingers were slowly breaking the edge of her desk. With a reassuring smile, a tiny hand pried off those misguidedly strong digits, keeping them from mutilating the innocent desk. Lacing their fingers together, Rachel's brought Quinn's hand up to her mouth and kissed the knuckles, turning it over and kissed the palm, finally placing it on her cheek. Quinn automatically caressed the soft cheek her hand had been presented with, her eyes softening.

"I just don't like him looking at you like that. It makes me furious that he still believes you love him, and that our whole relationship has been nothing but a ruse to get him jealous so that he'd come back to you." Rachel nodded and kissed the hand on her cheek once more. Quinn's eyes dilated as her hazel gaze flitted back and forth from Rachel's face to the back of Finn's head. Rachel recognized the action: Quinn was taking snapshots of Finn's thoughts.

The blonde had once explained to her what went behind her mind reading ability. She could get into people's heads and look around, yet after some time, people started to feel her presence in their heads. She had compared it to jumping into a book, and emphasized the fact that while she was inside people's heads, they could see her in their mind's eye as clearly as Rachel was seeing her right now. This was if they realized she was in there at all.

She had gotten really good at getting in and out of everyone's minds, only picking out the information she wanted or needed. Taking 'snapshots', as Rachel called it, of people's thoughts and memories, even their future plans. She moved her eyes about to prevent herself from staying any longer than a few seconds. She soon figured out tunnel vision meant she had stayed too long inside someone's head.

Rachel watched as Quinn's eyes constricted and rested on her, dilating again as she showed Rachel what she had found in Finn's head. Rachel saw images of her and Finn, walking around hand in hand, kissing at his locker, going to Breadstix on dates. Her brows furrowed when she saw images of Finn with countless other girls while they were still dating.

Her heart accelerated fearfully as she also saw the obscure thoughts of what could've happened had she stayed with him. Scenes of her crying and bleeding, naked and on her knees, with him standing menacingly behind her, filled her heart with terror; her marrying Finn because she was pregnant; her staying at home and being abused by him. A resonant 'you're mine and I will do what I want to you!' chilled her to the bone; she couldn't believe Finn could be like this.

Her mind screamed out a reverberating 'stop!' and she felt Quinn quickly recede at her command. Feeling fingers gently brushing away hot tears from her cheeks, she opened her eyes to stare at the worried hazel hues of her girlfriend, who was tenderly looking at her, sadness mixed with ire showing in her eyes. The tiny diva could see faint traces of crimson at the very edge of those amber eyes; she knew the blonde wanted to rip Finn's throat open just for even thinking about doing that to Rachel.

Rachel embraced Quinn tightly, her arms snaking around the tall girl's shoulders. Quinn's own pale limbs snaked around Rachel's waist, easily hoisting her out of her chair, pulling her over the desk that separated them, and placed her down on her lap. The tiny brunette quickly burrowed into Quinn, her scent and warmth soothing to her senses. She felt a kiss being placed at the top of her head, and Quinn's cheek pressing against that same spot seconds later.

Feeling rather than hearing Quinn's deep growl under her cheek, she turned her head up to see Quinn's sharp eyes glaring daggers. She looked over her shoulder and saw Finn, brows furrowed and trying to glare back at the blonde, which resulted in him making the kind of face people do when they can't poop. "Can I help you?" To anyone else, Quinn's venomous tone would've had them running for their lives and cowering in fear. But for Rachel, nothing was more of a turn on than this voice of Quinn's; this usually meant there was bloodshed on the horizon.

Shivering, she stealthily placed a tiny lick on Quinn's neck, kissing the spot afterwards. Her fingers played with the soft tendrils on the back of the blonde's neck, making Quinn purr quietly. Finn's disembodied voice responded, "Rachel, I wanted to talk to you. Quinn, could you let her go so we can talk in private? I have something important I need to say to her." Fingers digging at the small of her back had her holding in a moan; Quinn's fingers relaxed a little but her jaw was tightly clenched, her beautiful face marred by a sneer.

"I won't let her go unless she wants me to." Quinn's voice didn't even faze Finn, who just stood there, his eyes boring into Rachel's back. As a response, Rachel pushed herself closer to Quinn's body, her arms tightening around the vampire's neck. "See? She doesn't want to. Now, please, leave us alone." Finn's brows met at the middle, and he stepped forward, crowding Rachel's personal space. "Hey, I said I need to talk to her. Come on, Rach, this is important. And I really think you'll like it." He grabbed her by the arm and started pulling her away from Quinn.

Rachel fought his grip but his fingers only tightened around her small bicep. With a feral snarl, Quinn grasped Finn's wrist, her fingers digging into the flesh like it was butter. "Let her go, Hudson. I won't have you manhandling a girl, much less my girlfriend. Now, let go of her before I break your wrist." Finn's face twisted in pain as Quinn's pale digits started to fracture the small bones in his wrist. He let the tiny diva go, his face scrunched up in pain as he held his wrist, which was rapidly swelling and bruising. Rachel flew back into Quinn's safe embrace, hiding her face in the taller girl's neck, trying to put out the intense arousal that Quinn's feral look had brought upon her.

As soon as Mrs. Spencer, their English teacher, walked in, Rachel's tiny hand was airborne. "Mrs. Spencer, I would like you to please change my seat." Not waiting for a reply from the astonished teacher, Rachel hurriedly took her stuff and moved one row back, where the seat next to Quinn was, coincidentally, unoccupied. Mrs. Spencer decided to get the class started, choosing to leave this matter die.

Rachel and Quinn were talking in hushed voices, not wanting their peers to listen in on their conversation. A vibration coming from Quinn's pocket momentarily ceased their chat. Sneakily pulling the device out, Quinn skimmed the message before giving the phone to Rachel, who quickly scanned the message. Since they couldn't directly say what they wanted to, the vampiric squad (they considered Rachel a vampire since she most often drank Quinn's blood when they were together) had set up a code in order to communicate amongst themselves about their hunts and which places were overflowing with their prey.

Rachel nodded to Quinn as she passed back the device, which was quickly stored back in the blonde's jeans. They raised their heads only to see Finn had turned around and was looking at Rachel with what appeared to be a kicked puppy look... that quickly changed to disdain as Quinn possessively draped an arm around Rachel's shoulders, kissing her on the cheek, bringing a smile to both their faces.

The rest of the day went by quickly for both girls, and it was now time for Glee. They walked in, laughing quietly, Rachel's arms around Quinn's waist and the blonde's strong pale limb around Rachel's shoulders, protectively holding the tiny girl close to her body. They saw Santana and Britt already sitting at the far back corner, and headed towards them. The Latina greeted her former HBIC with a fist bump that Quinn gladly delivered, while Britt and Rachel hugged.

The four were talking quietly about the text message that Santana had sent Quinn when the door of the choir room was ripped open as Puck and Sam stormed in, obviously irate, with a pleading Finn following on their tail. "Please, guys? This is the greatest idea I've had so far. You gotta help me!" His stance on the mysterious matter seemed to be that of a 5-year-old trying to get his parents to push back his bedtime.

The self-proclaimed badass whirled around and got in Finn's face, his index finger jabbing the lanky boy on the chest, his deep voice dangerously controlled as Puck technically yelled at Finn, "What you're doing is _wrong_, Finn! Both Sam and I understand where you're coming from; there's nobody else that can claim that, but we've both been there. We understand how it feels, but we're not gonna help you since you're trying to break a beautiful relationship."

Puck backed off a little, but he kept talking as the rest of the Glee Club walked into the drama whirlwind. "Don't you think that Sam has thought of doing that? Hell, maybe he still does! Don't you think that this idea has also crossed my mind? I can tell you it has, every once in a while it stays in my head until it's the only thought that solely holds my attention. I'm sorry, Finn, we both are. But we can't help you if you're hell bent on destroying Quinn and Rachel's relationship."

He went to join Sam, who was sitting beside Quinn, leaving Finn standing on the middle of the room. The aforementioned blonde stood up and hugged the Mohawked boy, whispering a 'thank you' in his ear. He smiled as he winked at Rachel, who smiled back at him. The hazel eyed beauty smiled at him as well, gave him a kiss on the cheek and went back to her seat, lacing digits with Rachel as soon as she was within reach.

"You know what? Whatever! I don't need you guys. I would've liked to have you guys help me, but since you're opposed to my idea, I think it's better that you don't." Finn's voice carried over to where the six sat, and Rachel's hand squeezed Quinn's as the blonde's fangs inadvertently start to push out against her lips. Sam and Puck were privy to the three girls being vampires, though they had never seen it with their own eyes.

The six turned and looked on as Finn whispered hurriedly to Mr. Schue, his arms flailing wildly and uncontrollably. Rachel nibbled her lip nervously, not liking the way Finn was acting when paired up with what Puck had said. This couldn't be good, it couldn't be good at all. A light squeeze of her hand had her head turning to gaze into Quinn's questioning look. _Are you alright? _those gorgeous amber eyes asked nodded minutely, the beginnings of a megawatt smile playing at the corner of her lips at her girlfriend's concern.

"Okay, guys. Finn has something that he wants to share with us, so let's hear what he has to say." Mr. Schue motioned for Finn to take the floor before he sat himself on a front row chair, arms crossed over his chest and a proud smile on his face. Finn nodded at him before he gazed intensely at Rachel, who was smiling at something Quinn had said while she played with the long and graceful digits of the amber-eyed blonde.

The lanky giant cleared his throat awkwardly, before he started taking. "Umm... This song is for Rachel, cause I think it fits how I feel about her. Rachel, I just want you to know that I still love you and I'll wait for you to finally get out of this crazy whatever it is you got going with Quinn. I understand that she doesn't like me, she never has, and she's using you to get back at me. But I know you still love me; you were just waiting for me to demonstrate my feelings. You always said you liked big gestures and that romantic stuff, and the drama or something like that. So here I am, doing this romantic gesture for you." He smiled dopily at her, oblivious to Quinn's murderous glare.

_Girl,_

_There's something 'bout me that you ought to know._

_I've never felt the need to lose control._

_Always held on back and played it slow._

_But not this time._

_Baby, don't be gentle,_

_I can handle anything._

Finn swayed lightly in place, obviously not trusting himself to be able to dance along to the music, so he just moved his hands and arms so that his performance wouldn't be too boring.

_Baby,_

_Take me on a journey._

_I've been thinking lately,_

_I could use a little time alone with you._

_Crazy,_

_Let's do something, maybe._

_Please don't take your time,_

_You got me,_

_Right where you want me._

He never took his eyes off of the tiny brunette, who kept her eyes on her girlfriend unless she turned to look at him. She wasn't a spiteful person; Finn was performing and he deserved some attention while he was at the front. Even if he kept shooting longing glances her way, hoping to get a reaction out of her.

_Girl,_

_I'm gonna let you have your way with me._

_But when you move like that,_

_It's hard to breathe._

_I never thought that it could be like this,_

_But I was wrong._

_Baby, don't be gentle,_

_I can handle anything._

He stepped toward her and tried to grab her free hand, which she kept pulling back. He didn't let that stop him from trying again; he grabbed it this time and covered it with his other hand, looking intently in her eyes, while they were turned to him. Which they weren't for very long; soon after, she was gazing fiercely at her blonde lover.

_Baby,_

_Take me on a journey._

_I've been thinking lately,_

_I could use a little time alone with you._

_Crazy,_

_Let's do something, maybe._

_Please don't take your time,_

_You got me,_

_Right where you want me._

_Can't explain it,_

_How you swept me off my feet, unexpectedly._

_In slow motion,_

_My imagination's running, trying to keep my body still,_

_I can hardly stand the thrill._

He stepped back and tried to twirl in place, but stumbled when his foot got caught on the other. He regained his balance and kept singing amid the quiet chuckling of his peers. He tried to look angry and menacing while his gaze flitted from student to student, though all he got as a result was to look terribly sick.

_Baby, don't be gentle,_

_I can handle anything._

_Baby,_

_Take me on a journey._

_I've been thinking lately,_

_I could use a little time alone with you._

_Crazy,_

_Let's do something, maybe._

_Please don't take your time,_

_You got me,_

_Right where you want me._

Scattered applause replied to his performance, and he smiled lightly. He walked towards Rachel and knelt before her, grabbing her hand once more, which was quickly snatched away from him. His smile faltered before it came back with what supposed to be charm. "Rachel, I did this big gesture for you. So now you and Quinn can be done with whatever prank you got on me, and we can get back together."

Rachel was agape, along with Quinn who was being held back by Santana's hand on her shoulder. Rachel regained her ability to speak when she felt her girlfriend's hand squeezing her own, "Umm... Uh... Finn, I, uh... This was really nice and I appreciate it, but... I'm in love with Quinn, I really do love her and I don't plan on letting her to any time soon." Chocolate eyes met sparkling ambers, and Quinn's free hand snaked up to hook around the diva's neck, bringing her in and placing a passionate kiss to her lips.

Both moaned at the sensation, their lips parting to let their tongues duel. The soft organs rubbed together, eliciting a groan from Rachel and a deep growl from her blonde counterpart, whose fangs were starting to elongate. A throat being loudly cleared broke their fierce lip lock, but their foreheads met at the middle, their eyes still looking deeply into each other's.

Sounds of deep huffing had both of them turning to look in that direction; Finn was back to standing in the middle of the room, his hands clenched in fists. His eyes found both girls; he grimaced before he stomped his foot on the floor like a little kid, before he stiffly walked towards the door and broke through it on his hurry to get out. The sound of stomping feet got periodically quieter and quieter until no one could hear them anymore.

Rubbing his temples, Mr. Schue sighed and stood, walking tiredly towards the front. He turned to look at the tiny diva and hazel eyed blonde. "Guys, come on. Why do you have to antagonize Finn? He was only trying to be nice to Rachel and then you two had to go and throw it back in his face. Not nice, guys. Since no one has anything else to perform, you're all dismissed." He took his bag and left the room, with the Glee kids slowly trailing behind him.

The Unholy Trinity and Rachel stayed behind, and resumed their previous talk, not worried about keeping their voices low. They couldn't let someone as insignificant as Finn Hudson get under their skin; they had bigger things to worry about. They didn't know that right outside the door, a shadow heard every word that fell from their lips, before lumbering away when the four girls decided to leave the school for the day.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, shit... who was that at the end, eavesdropping on the girls?<strong>

**Song is 'Right Where You Want Me' by Jesse McCartney**

**Review, guys. They make me happy... No, seriously they do :D**

**And, again: Thank you, CancerChikkie, for my 100th review on PoW :)**


	4. Chapter 2

**Alright, peeps... I'll makes this short. Here's the new chapter.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Walking out of the school, Rachel and Quinn held hands and shared shy, loving smiles. Behind them, Santana and Brittany linked pinkies and whispered to each other, giggling and shooting furtive glances at the couple in front of them. Without breaking her stride Quinn turned around and raised her middle finger in Santana's direction.<p>

The Latina only laughed and blew the hazel eyed blonde a kiss. Turning back around, Quinn and Rachel reached the blonde's blue Mustang. Quinn, being as chivalrous as she was, opened the door for her lady, gently taking hold of her hand and helping her inside the vehicle. The diva bit her lip and winked at her girlfriend. The blonde vampire smiled and got into the car, jamming the key into the ignition, turning it over and bringing the car to life.

They watched as the other vampires got into the Latina's black Camaro, and shook their heads with similar smiles when the Latina made the car's engine roar, revving it and burning rubber as she pulled out of the parking lot. The other couple imitated them, making the tires squeal as they left the school's parking lot behind.

Driving easily through the almost empty streets of Lima, Quinn rested her left hand on the wheel, lowering her right hand free to hold Rachel's hand. Tan fingers instinctively laced with hers, a small thumb rubbing light circles on the back of the pale hand. Braking at a stoplight, Quinn turned her head and stared at Rachel's profile.

Rachel smiled as she felt her girlfriend's eyes on her face, turning to lock her eyes with deep hazels. Quinn growled deep in her chest when she caught sight of the lust that Rachel portrayed through her chocolate pools. Honking from the car behind them pulled Quinn out of her stupor; she looked straight ahead and accelerated, her foot slamming the gas pedal all the way to the floor. Giggling, Rachel threaded her fingers lightly over Quinn's golden silky locks.

Quinn purred as the car picked up speed, easily maneuvering through the winding tar serpent that stretched out before them. On a whim, Quinn turned right instead of keeping straight ahead towards Rachel's place. A few minutes later caught Quinn and Rachel, enjoying the warm afternoon sun in the park. Rachel was sitting Indian style on an emerald sea, Quinn's blonde head happily laying on the unbelievably long legs of her girlfriend.

Deft fingers delving and combing gently through the soft locks, Rachel looked at her girlfriend, a smile tugging at the corner of her lips. Quinn's eyes fluttered open, narrowing again because of the harsh sunlight; above her, Rachel was surrounded by white light. Quinn smiled and reached a hand up to her girlfriend's face, caressing the soft tan skin of her cheek. "Now, all we need is a chorus of singing angels." A fine brunette eyebrow quirked at the comment, and Quinn laughed lightly, pushing her body up so she could kiss her girl.

Soft lips met at the middle, fitting perfectly together. A moan escaped their lips, as Quinn's hand hooked around Rachel's neck, pulling the diva's delicious mouth closer to her own. The vampire's fangs tenderly cut into the plump flesh of the other girl's bottom lip, growling when the first drops of coppery blood touched her tongue. Rachel moaned when Quinn's nimble organ licked at the wounds, drawing out drop by little drop of blood.

Not wanting the tiny little pricks to become a huge blood fest, Quinn licked at the puncture wounds one last time, letting them close over. Capturing those lips again, Quinn smiled into the kiss as she felt Rachel cupping the back of her neck, bringing her closer. Rachel pulled away and Quinn sat up, turning around to face her tiny diva. They kissed slowly, languidly, their tongues lazily rubbing together. Quinn gently maneuvered Rachel onto her back, silky chocolate tresses fanning out on the grass.

Their lips never separated, Rachel's hands keeping their mouths firmly attached to one another. Quinn kept herself up on her hands and knees, not wanting to crush her little diva under her weight. The kiss got more passionate as their tongues fought WWIII in the most erotic way possible. Rachel's fingers played with the baby hairs at the back of Quinn's neck, gingerly tugging at them and sending jolts of pleasured pain through Quinn's body.

Laying her lower body on top of Rachel's, Quinn moved one hand to Rachel's hip, fingers slowly creeping under the diva's shirt. _She looks adorable in argyle, but this shirt looks sexy as fuck on her, _the blonde thought as her fingers met warm, soft skin under the clothing. Her nails scratched lightly from the songstress' sternum and down quivering abs, leaving faint red lines on their wake. Rachel moaned at the sensation as Quinn's hand left her torso and moved south to flirt with her legs.

Deceivingly strong fingers ghosted gently over the soft tan skin of her thigh, raising goose bumps and making Rachel shiver lightly from the pleasure. Pale digits squeezed the flesh tenderly, rubbing it soothingly and smacking it from time to time. Rachel's hips bucked at the smack on her thigh, and Quinn laughed throatily, pulling away from the tempting pair of lips belonging to her girlfriend. Her fangs were long and sharp in the last rays of the sunset.

Their lips were inches apart when Quinn's sensitive ears picked up something... and there it was again. Turning her head to one side to get a better listen, Quinn froze, her eyes widening and her lips pulled back, revealing feral fangs. She snarled lightly, when she recognized the sound: a woman pleading for mercy, and two bastards laughing drunkenly at the woman's obvious distress.

_"Oh, c'mon. We just want one thing, Emily. You've been giving a piece of that fine ass to everyone but us; we think it's just fair if we take it by force. Don't you think so, Bobby?" _The blonde vampire could practically smell the alcohol in their breath, and she stood up, Rachel following suit. She started walking, the sound of their voices guiding her feet.

_"Definitely, Roman. Especially, since we're the ones that wanted her first. We should've been the ones that got the first taste of what I have no doubt is a juicy and delicious cunt. But since she knew that we would only get harder at the prospect of dominating her, she decided to give us the best fuck of our lives by making us jealous first." _Roman and Bobby. Quinn now had two names to go with two assholes.

Pulling out her phone, she dialed Santana's cell. The call was picked up before the first ring was halfway done. _"What's up, Q?" _Quinn heard Brittany in the background, and decided to make it short. "I got two, drunk and attempting rape. About 1.3 miles South-Southwest of MLK Park. Rach and I are almost there, we'll hold one for you." Getting the 10-4 from Santana, Quinn disconnected the call and walked faster, Rachel close behind.

At the mouth of a dead end alleyway, Quinn could make out three figures; one was huddled close to the ground, with the two remaining figures standing menacingly over the first. Emily's body was trembling, doubtlessly sobbing, while Roman and Bobby fumbled drunkenly with their belts and jeans. Each man held a bottle of what Quinn identified as whiskey, from the smell of it, and was swigging it for minutes at a time.

Making sure the sun was almost out, and thanking the darkness for the shadowy blanket that covered her, Quinn stepped into the alleyway, growling loudly for the two drunkards to hear. Rachel bit her lip to hold in a moan; it always got her incredibly wet to see Quinn like this, it was limitlessly sexy and erotic.

The two men turned to look at the tall blonde with bloodshot eyes, and one of them had the gall to laugh and spit out, "Hey, Roman, look. We got a fresh and young one that sure looks like she could use a _huge _pair of stress relievers. Hey, blondie? Wanna cum on us?" The two assholes laughed at the bad pun and Rachel clenched her jaw at the innuendo.

Quinn only smiled at them before she quickly struck out with a kick that landed on Bobby's sternum, which shattered under the vampire's boot, piercing his heart. Roman reached for a knife but Quinn beat him to it, grabbing it out of his hand, dropping it when it sizzled and burned at her flesh. _Silver handle, fucking prefect. _She quickly picked it up and, turning her body, dragged it across his throat.

Blood poured out of the wound like a fountain, spraying her face and clothes with the coppery liquid. The would-be victim was still huddled on the ground, trembling in fear... fear of Quinn. Kneeling down, Quinn squeezed a pressure point on the woman's neck, her body slumping down, unconscious.

She heard Rachel, Santana and Brittany running into the alleyway. She turned just to get an armful of brunette, her nose quickly picking up the mouthwatering scent of Rachel's arousal. Santana and Brittany quickly picked up a body, putting it in a plastic bag and leaving without saying a word. Rachel got out their own bag and Quinn helped her put the remaining body inside it, taking it to their car and driving to their cave. Nobody saw them, and no one could testify as to what had happened.

Once at their cave, Quinn heaved the body into a small freezer, which held just enough ice to keep the body cool and the blood inside it while Quinn and Rachel got done with their foreplay.

Pulling the brunette into her arms, Quinn roughly dragged her fingers over the tight ass of her girlfriend, squeezing it and palming it as they kissed, making the diva growl into her mouth. Pulling away, Rachel arched into the vampire, pushing her breasts against Quinn's and moaning when the vampire dragged her lips and fangs over a tan column of flesh.

"Sing! Sing for me Rach. Let me hear you scream." Whispering that phrase into the songstress' ear and pulling at the earlobe, Quinn soon found herself without a shirt, the piece of clothing having being destroyed by Rachel. A talented pink tongue covered the surface of Quinn's collarbone, nipping it and sucking it.

Quinn repaid the favor by ripping her girlfriend's shirt and skirt into shreds, her hands eager to touch the warm skin that laid beneath. Quinn got herself out of her jeans, throwing her panties and bra away with it, soon doing the same with Rachel's.

The sight of her gorgeous girlfriend naked in front of her never stopped amazing Rachel. Pale, perky breasts, hard rock abs, curvy hips and long, toned legs... With a moan, she flew forwards and encased a pink nipple with her mouth, her teeth dragging over it, sucking it into her mouth. Long, dexterous digits swam in chocolate tresses as the vampire held her girlfriend's mouth to her breast, moaning at the sensation.

One pale hand left the chocolate ocean and dragged itself down to the juncture between Rachel's sexy legs. Two fingers probed the entrance, coming out covered in a clear and sticky fluid; Rachel was drenched in arousal. Pulling Rachel's head away from her chest, Quinn locked eyes with her as she pulled her fingers up to her nose, breathing in the primal scent of Rachel's ambrosia and then sticking them slowly in her mouth, her tongue swirling around them and moaning at the taste. Rachel's eyes darkened at the action and watching Quinn pull out her fingers from her mouth, the brunette dove forward and captured Quinn's lips in a ferociously hungry kiss.

Teeth pulled and nipped at lips and tongues fought for dominance as their hands palmed roughly over any open inch of skin they could reach. Rachel moaned as she tasted herself all over Quinn's mouth, her kisses turning from feral into passionate and erotic. Quinn pulled away from Rachel's intoxicating lips, dragging her mouth over the smooth tan jaw and down her neck, where she bit and sucked at the fluttering pulse point beneath her tongue.

Moaning as her lover marked her, Rachel dragged her blunt nails down Quinn's strong back, angry red lines left in their wake. When she felt fangs slightly tearing the skin of her neck open, she knew what Quinn was craving. But the blonde had to wait, just a little bit; Rachel knew her sexy vampire girlfriend would like what the tiny diva had in mind.

She pulled Quinn's head away from her neck, and Quinn acquiesced, her brow furrowing. "Let us start, baby." Rachel's teeth caught onto the pink bottom lip of her girl, pulling it lightly before releasing it and sensuously licking over it.

Blonde locks danced as the vampire nodded, a small smirk making its way onto her face. She walked to the freezer and pulled the corpse out. She made a small cut on the guy's neck, next to the first incision, to make sure the blood wasn't frozen and still able to flow. Trickling down the pale neck, the red river ran down and made Quinn smile, satisfied that they could enjoy their blood play.

She carried the somewhat limp body to the bed, where Rachel was already laying, her own hands caressing her tan body. Hazel eyes slowly turned to a dull crimson, her arousal overpowering her thirst for blood. A tongue swept out to moisten a bottom lip, an action reflected by her lover. Rachel moved to the side of the bed, giving Quinn enough space to put the body down on the mattress.

Making sure the body was not going to fall off the bed, Quinn leant over it to kiss Rachel on the lips, to which the diva responded with her usual enthusiasm. Pulling away, Quinn's eyes rested on the corpse, and, placing a hand on its chest, dragged her fingers across it, from shoulder to shoulder.

The skin, muscles and sinews parted under her digits, like softened butter would, and blood surfaced from the wounds, tainting it crimson and filling the air with its coppery scent. Repeating the process on the rest of the dead man's body, Quinn let the blood flow, and caressed Rachel's cheek with her blood stained fingers, seeing the diva's eyes shutter close, her body shiver and her teeth bite down on her plump bottom lip.

A bloody thumb swept across that lip and chocolate eyes snapped open, darkened with lust. Lips wrapped around the red thumb, a tongue swirled around it, cleaning the metallic tasting liquid from it. Quinn's pupils dilated, taking over most of her crimson pools, and her fangs elongated as Rachel sucked on her thumb.

Releasing the small digit from her mouth, Rachel dove forward and attacked Quinn's parted lips with her own, her stomach dragging over the bleeding torso of the corpse, the cool liquid making her hiss in pleasure. Their lips furiously worked against one another's, their tongues coming out to feverishly rub together, stroking the fire in their loins. Strings arms wrapped around Rachel's body, pulling her forward so she was flush against Quinn, tan thighs straddling their pale counterparts.

They kissed some more, their lips parting only to draw deep breaths and go right back to tearing each other's lips off. Quinn pulled away first and drew her lips to the succulent flesh of her girl's neck, smirking slightly when her eyes caught the girl's lips, red and bruised from the abuse they had recently sustained. Getting back to the task at hand, Quinn's lips and teeth and tongue deliciously defiling the tan skin of Rachel's neck. Satisfied with the outstanding hickey left behind on the delectable column of flesh, Quinn pulled away and dove right back in to languidly kiss her girlfriend, her hands lazily tracing circles on the girl's lower back.

"Let's get this show on the road, shall we? Get off the bed, babe, and let the pro do what she does best." A dark chuckle followed the husked out words, and Rachel obediently did as she had been told. She took several steps away from the bed, far enough to stay out of Quinn's way but close enough to be able to see.

Flipping the corpse over to lay it on its stomach, the sheets staining red with the still flowing blood. Digging a pale knee into the middle of the dead body's back, Quinn scooped up the limp arms, grabbing one in each hand. Pulling her head up, she locked eyes with Rachel and smirked sexily at the brunette. In one second, Quinn tugged her arms up and out, her muscles not even twitching at the effort. A sick ripping sound filled the cave as Quinn pulled apart the arms of the corpse, grabbing both limbs in her hands and crushing them between her fingers, blood seeping, bones breaking and popping out of place from the pressure.

Rachel's low moan was covered by the louder echoes of Quinn literally tearing the corpse limb from limb, skin tearing like it was cloth and blood spraying all around the cave, landing on the walls and even the ceiling from the speed and force it carried. Rachel's eyes fluttered close when she felt the sticky liquid land over her naked shoulders and torso, running down her heaving breasts.

Opening her eyes, she was greeted by the sexy sight of her girlfriend biting and tearing the flesh from the bones, spitting the limp muscles to afterwards. Pale skin was red with blood, her eyes now a bright, fiery crimson. Fangs glinted darkly in the torchlight of the cave, inviting Rachel to kiss her vampire lover.

Walking towards Quinn now that she was done with the corpse, Rachel wound her hands around Quinn's neck and pulled her head down, connecting their lips in a heated lip lock. Strong hands wet with blood found their way to the smaller girl's hips, kneading the flesh and turning Rachel's legs to jelly.

Those hands moved from the brunette's hips to her ass, squeezing and picking the her up, letting her wrap those toned and unbelievably long legs around the vampire's ripped waist, bringing Rachel's dripping center to the hard muscles of Quinn's lower abs. Their tongues mingled in their kiss, curling around each other and making each other moan, aroused groans dragging out of their throats. With the purchase she had on Rachel's shapely ass, the former head Cheerio started to rock the diva back and forth, Rachel's hard clit rubbing deliciously against the blonde's taut lower stomach.

Gripping fistfuls of blonde hair, Rachel threw her head back and whimpered in ecstasy, the friction against her hardened nub driving her insane with want. She worked her hips faster, smiling when she heard Quinn's husky chuckle. The vampire's lips and teeth took advantage of Rachel's exposed neck, kissing it and sucking on it, wanting to leave as many of her marks as possible on the girl.

When she felt the spasm of Rachel's toned stomach, she knew her girl was close to cumming. She flexed her abs and increased the speed of her pulls, tugging Rachel's hips against her faster and harder, bullying the bundle of nerves with an endless bout of vicious friction.

With a strong tug of Quinn's hair, Rachel melded their lips together again, screaming her orgasm into the blonde's mouth. Quinn's abs and legs were showered with the essence of Rachel's climax, the feeling arousing her more than ever. She needed to cum, and she was gonna make sure Rachel came again and again, nonstop, for the next couple of hours.

Stumbling towards the bed on unsure and weak legs, Quinn sat Rachel down on it, sitting herself across from her. "Open your legs, baby. Spread them for me," Quinn's lust-laced voice made Rachel shiver visibly, and she willingly parted her sexy legs, giving her girlfriend an erotic view of her pink swollen pussy, still dripping from her orgasm.

Quinn leaned over, burying her head between Rachel's legs, her tongue quickly getting to work on Rachel's clit, abusing it with flicks and presses of her talented tongue. Without warning, three long digits were plunged into Rachel's wet cunt, earning a yelp that quickly turned into a moan as Quinn's fingers started thrusting at an unforgiving pace, quickly plunging on and out of the tight hole, curling her fingers and rubbing them against Rachel's g-spot.

It didn't take long for Rachel to come once again, almost splitting the cave walls in half with the thunderous roar of her scream. Quinn lapped up all the ambrosia her sweet lover had to give, filling her mouth with a taste so heavenly the Gods themselves would give up immortality to try it. Rachel's body trembled again and again as Quinn continued to drink the delicious nectar.

Pulling away, satisfied that she had gotten every drop, a kiss was delivered by pink lips to a lightly twitching and over sensitized nub, making Rachel whimper quietly. Crawling up the small girl's sweaty and gorgeous body, Quinn nipped, bit and kissed every inch of skin she could before Sherpa he'd a set of plump lips that she devoured instantly. A groan ripped itself from deep within a tan chest as the erotic taste of herself invaded Rachel's mouth, mixing with the delightfully unique taste of Quinn.

Quinn sat back up and lifted a leg over Rachel's thigh, scooting closer to the other girl. Quinn rocked her hips experimentally; the electric sensation of her pussy coming in contact with Rachel's almost frying her nerve endings. She ground down onto Rachel as the girl copied the movements of her girlfriend and thrust her hips up, meeting that wonderfully swollen cunt halfway.

Their clits brushed and flirted with each other, sending waves upon waves of mind numbing pleasure and ecstasy. Quinn groped and palmed at Rachel's breasts, twisting the pretty nipple between her thumb and forefinger, as their rocking increased in tempo. "Quinn, oh my God, I'm gonna cum!" The former cheerleader's thighs flexed and burnt with the exertion, but she wanted to see her beautiful lover come apart underneath her.

"Cum for me, Rachel! Let me hear you sing, baby," with those words, Quinn pumped her hips like it was her day job to get her girlfriend to have an earth shattering, bone breaking and explosive orgasm. Their pussies fluttered as the friction and the heat became too much; they came, their walls clamping down forcefully, and squirted all over each other's pussies; their screams nearly made the cave fall in on itself.

"Oh, shit, Quinn! That was amazing! I swear, every time you love me like that, it just gets 100 times better." Pale, blood stained and toned arms wrapped around her, a nose nuzzled the side of her neck. Moving her head to expose more of her neck, Rachel felt Quinn's fangs cut through her skin and muscle, drinking her blood in the afterglow of the lovemaking that had just taken place.

Slow, sensuous sipping at her neck, Rachel could feel herself get wet once more as Quinn fed from her blood. Feeling a tongue lick over the spot Quinn had just drank from, Rachel turned around in the vampire's embrace, tilting her head up to tenderly capture the lips of the vampire, the girl she was in love with.

"I love you, Quinn," a whispered declaration on her lips, Quinn's eyes fluttered open, hazel once more. She smiled adoringly at the doe eyed girl, pecking her lips before whispering back, "I love you too, Rachel." Tightening their embrace, the two girls fell asleep, not caring what the next day would bring them.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, Faberry sex scene. YAY!<strong>

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW... You guys know where I'm going with this.**

**Until next time... cause I gotta do my homework...**


	5. Chapter 3

**Sorry guys... I've been busy with taking catch-up courses so I could take my exams for college, and then taking said exams, and writer's block is a big bastard that no one likes cause it keeps fucking up EVERYTHING...**

**REALLY short chapter, but it was either that or several chapters compounded into one big endless chapter... and I didn't want that (I'm sure you'd disagree)...**

**I won't bore you any more than I have to... so...**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Waking up encased in her lover's arms was good any and every day, but itching with the blood that had dried on her skin overnight was not something that made Rachel happy. She stretched, smiling when she felt Quinn's arms tightening around her waist, elegant fingers digging into soft tan abs.<p>

She turned her head and managed to plant a feather-light kiss on Quinn's cheek, "Quinn, baby, wake up. We gotta clean up, we have school in a few hours." When the blonde didn't even stir, Rachel fully turned in her lover's embrace, and licked a hot, wet stripe up the vampire's alabaster column of flesh, earning a moan from the slumbering ex-Cheerio.

Not even a second later, Rachel found herself pinned against a smooth stone wall, a deliciously hot mouth violating her neck, making her writhe against the lean body holding her up. Her toned legs pulled up and wrapped themselves around Quinn's ripped waist, the blonde's hands keeping her lover's arms above her head. "Quinn... fuck, we... mmm, we gotta... clean up..." her brain short circuited as Quinn tongued her pulse point, the sensation making her hips rock into Quinn's, creating amazingly delicious friction.

"I'm sure I can convince you of skipping the morning classes..." hot breath ghosted over Rachel's sensitive neck, making her slam her chocolate eyes shut. Quinn continued, a finger tracing random patterns down Rachel's toned forearm and arm. "We'll show up during lunch time, attend the afternoon classes and then we can jam it out in glee. I've a song I've been wanting to sing to you... How does that sound, baby?" A light kiss, no more than the touch of a feather, landed right under Rachel's ear, quickly tracing her jawline.

Her eyes fluttered open when she felt Quinn's incisors closing around her chin, the warm tip of the blonde's tongue running across the soft tan skin. She felt rather than heard the vampire's low chuckle as it vibrated against her chin, Quinn quickly let her go before diving back in to ravish the plump lips that haunted her every daydream and fantasy, wet as well as not.

"Just one song, Quinn? Really?" looking extremely displeased with her sexy blonde, Rachel clambered to the ground, turning to face her silently confused girlfriend.

With her hands on her hips and feet apart, Rachel Berry looked like Quinn's old HBIC persona, just shorter, tanner and with a different hair color. The tiny diva, though, still held all of the icy and regal authority the vampire used to have when she ruled over WMHS. Even when she was naked, Rachel was a force to be reckoned with when she took on this stance.

"Let's make a deal, shall we, baby?" a blonde eyebrow perked up, one corner of a pair of luscious pink lips quirking up amusedly as she nodded slowly. Rachel smiled contemptuously at Quinn's obvious attempt to hide the howls of laughter, which were held inside of that tall and lean frame. Strutting sensuously up to the vampire, the brunette dragged her short, manicured nails across the back of Quinn's shoulder blades, instantly making the vampire freeze.

Blonde hair danced as Quinn nodded, making Rachel smile quietly behind the blonde's back. "Here's what's going to happen, baby. There's only one thing that will make me skip morning classes with you today, and that is... that after you sing your song in glee, for the rest of the week, you'll sing at least one other song per day until Friday, when you'll sing two songs, one of which will be in glee. That's the deal, are we understood?"

Quinn's blonde brows furrowed as Rachel presented her with her idea; she now needed four more songs to sing to Rachel. She already had the one for that same day in glee; she just needed one for tomorrow, one for Thursday, and two for Friday. _The perks of dating Rachel Barbra Berry, _Quinn smiled at the thought, finding her tiny girlfriend with her hands, wrapping strong digits around tan, toned biceps and bringing the squirming body towards her own.

Rachel writhed against the tall frame of her girlfriend, sighing when pink lips found her own. Quinn's tongue soon broke through Rachel's lips, quickly spearing itself into the brunette's mouth and tangling with her partner.

The kiss was broken way too soon, if you asked either girl, but oxygen had become a necessary nuisance. "Four more songs, huh? All dedicated to you, I bet?" Quinn smiled when Rachel bit her lip and nodded shyly. "Alright, I think I can manage that," she replied huskily, trapping the brunette's plump bottom lip between her own pink pair.

Rachel beamed at her girlfriend, pecking her quickly on the lips, "Great! Now, can we please go clean up? I'm starting to itch in very embarrassing places... if you get what I mean." A snort found its way out of Quinn's throat at that, which made Rachel and Quinn laugh even harder, leaning against one another for support.

Their laughter was broken by a high-pitched squeal from Rachel, as Quinn had lifted her up into her arms bridal-style and was carrying her out of the cave and brought the woods behind it. Big brown eyes never left sparkling amber as the vampire walked them to a small clearing, in the middle of which sat a deep pool, the water undisturbed, cool and crystal-clear.

Ripples of water caressed the otherwise calm demeanor of the pool's surface as the blonde gently walked into the pool, her body gradually submerging, Rachel's frame following soon after. Going under for a couple of seconds, Quinn broke through the glass-like barrier above her. Seconds later, a second splash gave away Rachel's surfacing right beside her. Sure hands swam to Rachel's body, anchoring it where it was, fingers grasping the wet and slippery flesh.

Water gave way as Quinn pulled her lover's body against her own, hissing as the warmth that was Rachel's body came in contact with her own cold frame. They kissed slowly, their lips sliding ever so gently against each other's, soft moans leaving their throats in a melodious harmony that they had gotten used to.

Pulling away with a whimper, Rachel lightly rubbed the dried blood off of her, her dark eyes watching Quinn doing the same thing, pale fingers cleaning the evidence of their actions. Satisfied that they had gotten every inch of their bodies squeaky clean, Quinn captured Rachel in her embrace and carried her out of the pond. Soft grass tickled her bare feet as she walked, her hazel pools never leaving warm and loving browns.

Kneeling down on a warm patch in the endless sea of emerald, the vampire gently placed he mate on the lush, verdant green. Leaving a light kiss on the plump lips of her girlfriend, Quinn slowly trailed kisses down her neck, gently nipping the collarbones, and licking and sucking on those perfect breasts and dusky nipples. Rachel writhed beneath the blonde, her hands curling themselves into those silky golden locks as Quinn kept sucking on her breast like a ravenous child.

Looking up through hooded eyelids, Quinn kept moving down, her hands coming up to firmly knead the softness that she had left. Her teeth tugged gently on the belly button ring that Rachel had gotten a few weeks into their relationship; any chance she got, Quinn would play with the sexy addition to her girlfriend's already smoking body. Finally reaching her intended destination, Quinn again looked up to find Rachel intently looking back at her, her plump bottom lip caught between two rows of prefect white teeth.

Without breaking their intimate stare, Quinn moved her head down, her nose brushing gently against the hard pink nub, her hot breath hitting against that beautifully pink pussy, making Rachel tremble from the sensation. Sticking her tongue out, Quinn licked a firm, broad stripe up Rachel's slit, the tip of her tongue flicking against the sensitive bundle of nerves. Hips flying at the unexpected action, Rachel moaned as Quinn held her down with an arm, her tongue licking her pussy up and down. Moving her other hand down to the apex of soft, tan thighs, Quinn pushed her thumb against the other girl's clit, rubbing it in circles and pushing her tongue into the brunette's tight, wet heat.

Feeling the emptiness on her cheat, Rachel brought her own hands to play with her breasts, squeezing them and pinching the tiny nipples. Quinn focused on tongue fucking her girl, her thumb quickening the circles on the sensitive bundle of nerves. Rachel felt the burning in her lower abdomen, and eh closed her eyes, letting her body and Quinn carry her into blissful climax. Feeling her girlfriend's walls tightening around her tongue, the blonde switched tactics.

She positioned two fingers at her girlfriend's entrance and pushed them in as her tongue started battering and bullying the small, pink nub. Rachel's moans got louder and more frequent, screams of 'fuck, Quinn!' and 'I'm so close!' reaching the vampire's ears and inciting her to go faster. She added a third finger and curled them against Rachel's sweet spot, and this did the tiny songstress in. With a piercing scream of 'QUINN!' Rachel reached her peak, her body convulsing as wave after wave of pleasure crashed violently into her body.

Quinn helped her ride her orgasm out, her body feeling deliciously boneless and sore. She laid on the grass with Quinn beside her, butterfly kisses being placed on her cheek, neck and temple, as she waited for her body to come back down to Earth after its mind-blowing orgasm of cosmic proportions.

"So... Five songs, huh? I'll have to get cracking on the leftover four." Rachel could hear the smile in Quinn's voice as she said that, and she smiled as well, curling into Quinn's body and wrapping her arms around the vampire's waist, her body sore but sated and her heart swelling with love for the blonde in her arms. Her eyes fluttered shut as a soft kiss was placed on the crown of her head, her body resigning to sleep after a very good, very thorough supernatural fuck.

* * *

><p>Strutting down the hallway with Santana and Brittany flanking her, Quinn held her head high and set her sights straight ahead. While dropping the brunette off at her place so she could change for school, the blonde had told Rachel that she had to do something before getting to school so she wouldn't be able to ride with her that day. So the diva had asked her male counterpart for a ride, and Kurt had left the school during lunch, picking up Rachel and grabbing a bite on their way back to WMHS.<p>

_Rachel won't even know what hit her, _Quinn smirked as she went into the Choir room, choosing to skip the rest of her classes so she could work on her first song to Rachel. _I'm gonna love seeing her face when she sees this, _she shook her head, laughing internally. Her phone vibrated in her pocket, and she took it out.

_Q, we intercepted R on her way 2 da choir room, like u xed us 2. We dragged her 2 da library so she could "help us" with our hmwk. U have da rest of da day 2 work on w.e. it is u got -M_

"Gotta love Mercedes and Kurt, I owe them a day at the spa." Quinn smiled as she replaced he phone back in her pocket, practicing her song with Rachel's beautiful, smiling face looping in her mind. _She will love this, I know she will._

* * *

><p><strong>I only have Quinn's first song in mind, so if you have any suggestions, shoot me up with a review<strong>


	6. Chapter 4

**Wooooow... I got nothing, besides... Lots of songs in here :)**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>The half of the school day that she had been present for dragged by, making her feel like time was compensating for her missing the first half of the day. Rachel smirked internally though; <em>missing the first half of school was definitely worth it... <em>"Miss Berry?" Snapping back to reality, Rachel looked around and noticed everyone was staring at her.

"Did I miss something?" she asked meekly, knowing she had but not willing to show her guilt. The teacher sighed heavily, slumping his shoulders and running a hand through his hair, "Yes, I asked you a question! I know this is not a very interesting subject but at least try to appear interested!" The exasperated teacher turned back around and started angrily scribbling things on his whiteboard, his obvious irritation bleeding into the marker and turning to ink as he sharply punctuated his usually legible handwriting.

As he turned back around, mad eyes quickly finding Rachel, the shrill ring of the bell filled the school and all the students flew out of the door, the tiny tuners amongst them. Why had Mr. Maskin gotten so angry with her? She was (most likely) the only good student in his class, so why had he snapped like that, and at her? Shaking her head as to repel the image of those freezing cold eyes upon her, Rachel walked towards the choir room, a smile instantly forming on her face knowing this would be the first song that Quinn had to sing to her this week.

She wasn't ready to be greeted by what she saw. Leaving the fact that she was last to Glee aside, her eyes roamed the body of her girlfriend, who looked like a mobster from "The Godfather"... just a lot hotter in her all black attire, fedora sexily settled atop her head.

Not knowing what her body was doing, her brain long stuck in 'oh, shit... oh, shit... oh, shit... ORGASM', she didn't feel herself wrap her arms around her girlfriend's neck and bring her head down to hotly press their lips together. Quinn's hands were on her hips, arms quickly going around her waist and pulling her tiny body closer.

They broke apart when an obnoxiously loud and obvious cough was heard. Quinn's dark hazel eyes quickly pinned Mr. Schue where he was; the blonde was clearly not happy about having to stop kissing her beautiful girlfriend, who was currently marking her neck with tiny bites, nips and sucks. Rachel purred when Quinn cupped her jaw and lifted her head up to join their lips in another hungry kiss, tongues meeting quickly and heatedly.

Rachel's arms were around Quinn's torso, hands splayed out to feel the tensing muscles under a coat of deliciously creamy and pale skin; Quinn's hands now swimming in an ocean of silky chocolate, she tugged Rachel ever closer to her, their lips fusing together with the heat being produced.

Pulling away from those tempting red lips, Quinn winked at Rachel, who bent down gracefully and picked up the fallen fedora. The tiny diva absentmindedly dusted it, her fingers blindly flicking nonexistent dirt, dark chocolate orbs never leaving sparkling hazel. She smirked saucily as she reached her arms up, setting the black hat atop silken golden locks. Turning on her heel, she swayed her hips for Quinn as she made her way to her chair, sitting down and crossing her legs, eyes drilling holes on the statuesque blonde.

A tiny quirk of pink lips and Quinn was smirking at her girlfriend, their eyes darkening significantly, before Mr. Schue interrupted the eye-sex session that was going on. He sighed tiredly, and spoke "Quinn... you had something prepared?"

Minutely nodding her head, the former Cheerio turned to the band members and nodded as she took her place, center floor, right in front of her girlfriend.

_Well, it's a marvelous night for a moondance_

_With the stars up above in your eyes_

_A fantabulous night to make romance_

_'Neath the cover of October skies_

Quinn playfully snapped her fingers in tune with the music, her eyes ever leaving Rachel, who was smiling at her performance. She wanted to do as the song said: dance with Quinn, the stars above them and make romance... lots of romance.

_And all the leaves on the trees are falling_

_To the sound of the breezes that blow_

_And I'm trying to please to the calling_

_Of your heart-strings that play soft and low_

_And all the night's magic seems to whisper and hush_

_And all the soft moonlight seems to shine in your blush_

Quinn twirled in place as the song changed pace, her hand coming up and gently curving down, as if caressing someone's cheek. Indeed, from Quinn's perspective, she would be caressing Rachel's rosy cheek if she were closer.

_Can I just have one more moondance with you, my love_

_Can I just make some more romance with a-you, my love_

_Well I wanna make love to you tonight_

_I can't wait till the morning has come_

_And I know now the time is just right_

_And straight into my arms you will run_

Having moved closer as she danced, the blonde vampire kneeled in front of her lover, her voice never breaking, never wavering as she sang she wanted to make love to Rachel, her eyes confessing just how true that desire was. Rachel could feel herself getting wetter as Quinn's voice dripped molten sex, husky and sensual as it was.

Standing up again, a pale hand was offered to Rachel, who took it immediately. Out of her chair, she was spun around, hair and skirt twirling and fanning out, and then spun back into a nicely firm body, Quinn's front pressed intimately against her back. Left hands clasped together, Quinn's right on Rachel's hip, Rachel's right on top of her girlfriend's.

_And when you come my heart will be waiting_

_To make sure that you're never alone_

_There and then all my dreams will come true, dear_

_There and then I will make you my own_

_And every time I touch you, you just tremble inside_

_And I know how much you want me that you can't hide_

_Can I just have one more moondance with you, my love_

_Can I just make some more romance with a-you, my love_

The pair moved around, their feet light in their step, as they twirled, spun and danced. Rachel had known Quinn was an exceptional dancer, and she just loved to dance with her lover as well as see her dance. Fluid movements and a good frame and posture, Quinn made for an amazing dance partner. _And an even more amazing lover, _Rachel thought with a secret grin.

_Well I wanna make love to you tonight_

_I can't wait till the morning has come_

_And I know now the time is just right_

_And straight into my arms you will run_

_And when you come my heart will be waiting_

_To make sure that you're never alone_

_There and then all my dreams will come true, dear_

_There and then I will make you my own_

With one last twirl, Quinn deposited her girlfriend back on her chair. She moved back to stand on her former starting spot to finish her song. Hazel hues once again on her lover, Quinn's smoke-like tone captured Rachel's psyche; her brain short-circuited with almost drug-like effects. Such was the power of Quinn's voice.

_And every time I touch you, you just tremble inside_

_And I know how much you want me that you can't hide_

_Can I just have one more moondance with you, my love_

_Can I just make some more romance with a-you, my love_

_Can I just have one more moondance with you, my love_

_Can I just make some more romance with a-you, my love_

With that final note, Quinn smiled as the applause and cheers took over the brief silence of the choir room. She took off her hat and bowed at her audience, moving to sit beside her beaming girlfriend, who thanked her for the serenade with an intimately tender kiss. Neither paid any attention to the glaring eyes that watched them from across the room.

Mr. Schue stood up and clapped his hands together, the next assignment ready to leave his mouth but before he started, he was interrupted by Santana's hand, which shot up as soon as he opened his mouth. He sighed again, "Yes, Santana?" He eyed the fiery Latina wearily, never knowing what to expect from her.

"I have a song that I'd like to sing, too." This proved his earlier thoughts; he didn't expect that. None of them did, but Mr. Schue still smiled at his student, "Fantastic, Santana. Floor's all yours." He walked back to his seat, parking his rear and crossing his arms, a smile on his face.

The darker brunette walked down from the risers, but instead of taking center floor, she walked to the door. Without saying anything, she opened it and stepped out. Eyes roamed, searching for answers in everybody else's, before the door opened again and in stepped Santana... but she wasn't alone.

Five other people, all guys, came in and stood behind the Latina. Dressed in black slacks, shiny dancing shoes and dress shirts, which were buttoned up to mid-torso with the sleeves rolled up, these guys were obviously ready to break it down.

She nodded to the band, and they started playing. A low, husky voice spoke the intro "_Esta noche bailamos. Te doy toda mi vida. Quedate conmigo. _" The rhythm picked up and all the Gleeks felt the change of pace and their desire to dance flared up, and the song hadn't even stared properly.

_Tonight, we dance_

_I leave my life in your hands_

_We take the floor_

_Nothing is forbidden anymore_

_Don't let the world in outside_

_Don't let a moment go by_

_Nothing can stop us tonight!_

The sudden spike in volume had all the Gleeks fascinated as they watched Santana and her backup singers destroy the floor with their individual salsa dancing. A flurry of dark hair preceded Santana's smoldering look that pinned Brittany to her seat, her legs aching to dance with her girlfriend.

_Bailamos_

_Let the rhythm take you over_

_Bailamos_

_Te quiero, amor mío_

_Bailamos_

_Wanna live this night forever_

_Bailamos_

_Te quiero, amor mío_

_Te quiero_

As the chorus ended, Santana extended her hand to her bubbly blonde, who took it without hesitation and stood up. Joining Brittana on the dance floor, Quinn took Rachel's hands and brought her up with a twirl, placing her hand on securely her back, slowly dipping Rachel and pulling her back up.

_Tonight I'm yours_

_We can make it happen, I'm so sure_

_I won't let it go_

_There is something I think you should know_

_I won't be leaving your side_

_We're gonna dance through the night_

_I want to reach for the stars!_

Santana let the backup singers take the next chorus as she danced intimately close with Brittany, their hips glued together, and their feet like quicksilver on the floor.

The rest to the Gleeks didn't wait for an invitation, they all got up to dance. An excited Kurt paired up with an astounded Blaine; smiling, Sam twirled a giggling Mercedes; Mike and Tina followed their rhythm. Puck, instead of dancing, picked up an acoustic guitar and joined the band with the music. Only Finn and Mr. Schue stayed seated.

_Bailamos_

_Let the rhythm take you over_

_Bailamos_

_Te quiero, amor mío_

_Bailamos_

_Wanna live this night forever_

_Bailamos_

_Te quiero, amor mío_

_Te quiero_

_(Whoa, oh oh oh)_

_Tonight we dance_

_(Whoa, oh oh oh)_

_Like no tomorrow_

_(Whoa, oh oh oh)_

_If you will stay with me_

_Te quiero, mi amor_

Moving her head up so her lips were at her ear, Santana quietly whispered to Brittany:

_Quedate conmigo_

_Esta noche... bailamos_

Not needing to extensively know Spanish to understand, Brittany looked at Santana, and nodded lightly, making the Latina beam with happiness. She twirled the blonde away from herself pulling her back in, Brittany's back to her front, hands entwined as the chorus picked back up.

_Bailamos_

_Let the rhythm take you over_

_Bailamos_

_Te quiero, amor mío_

_Bailamos_

_Wanna live this night forever_

_Bailamos_

_Te quiero, amor mío_

_(Como te quiero)_

_Bailamos_

_(Como te quiero)_

_Let the rhythm take you over_

_(Como te quiero)_

_Bailamos_

_(Como te quiero)_

_Te quiero, amor mío_

_(Como te quiero)_

_Bailamos_

_(Como te quiero)_

_Wanna live this night forever_

_(Como te quiero)_

_Bailamos_

With a final chorus, the song was over. Quinn and Rachel were looking into each other's eyes, Rachel's right leg hooked around Quinn's right hip, Quinn's strong hands on the brunette's back with Rachel's right hand hooked around the blonde's neck.

Very last second, Brittany had decided to jump on Santana, so now the fiery Latina was holding onto Brittany's back and ass, as the dancer had her legs wrapped around her girlfriend's waist. They were a step further than Quinn and Rachel; they were both kissing, light and tender pecks exchanged as they whispered sweet nothings to each other.

"Alright, Santana, that was fantastic! Bringing your own spice into the mix, we need that. Very good job!" The Gleeks applauded as Mr. Schue finished complimenting the song choice. He had a smile on his face, now he could get the assignment out before the day was over... He opened his mouth but a third someone beat him to it, making him sigh internally. _So much for an assignment this week, _he bought as he faced the third singer. "Yes, Finn?"

"I have a song too, Mr. Schue. I'd like to sing it now." the Spanish teacher gestured for the tall boy to take the floor. His heavy steps made the whole floor tremble as he lumbered toward center-floor.

He turned to face the Gleeks, "This song is for Rachel," _when is it not? _Quinn thought with an internal sneer of distaste, "it's to make her see what she has done to my heart and it speaks my current feelings." He signaled the band to start, and give him the count.

_Gypsy, sittin' lookin' pretty _

_The broken rose with laughin' eyes _

_You're a mystery, always runnin' wild _

_Like a child without a home _

_You're always searching, searching for a feeling _

_That it's easy come and easy go _

Finn looked at Rachel with hurt puppy dog eyes, but the tiny Broadway-bound diva only looked at him with mild interest in the performance he was putting on. He saw her smile brightly as Quinn laced their fingers together, bringing their joined hands up to her lips and laying a sweet kiss on tan knuckles, her thumb rubbing small circle son the back.

_Oh I'm sorry but it's true _

_You're bringin' on the heartache _

_Takin' all the best of me _

_Oh can't you see? _

_You got the best of me _

_Whoa can't you see? _

_You're bringin' on the heartbreak _

_Bringin' on the heartache _

_You're bringin' on the heartbreak _

_Bringin' on the heartache _

_Can't you see? _

Apparently, Rachel couldn't see, for her smile disappeared as soon as she turned back to the front to look at her ex-boyfriend. Finn was internally irate at the fact that Rachel wouldn't smile at him anymore. _She belongs to me, I'm not gonna let her go without a fight, _he growled to himself, his eyes glaring nails into Quinn. Crimson rings circled the naturally amber eyes of the blonde ex-Cheerio as Finn scowled darkly at her.

_Oh whoa _

_You're such a secret, misty eyed and shady _

_Lady, how you hold the key _

_Oh you're like a candle, your flame slowly fadin' _

_Burnin' out and burnin' me _

_Can't you see? _

_Just try and say to you _

_You're bringin' on the heartache _

_Takin' all the best of me _

_Oh can't you see? _

_You got the best of me _

_Whoa can't you see? _

_You're bringin' on the heartbreak _

_Bringin' on the heartache _

_You're bringin' on the heartbreak _

_Bringin' on the heartache _

Walking towards the brunette, Finn knelt down in front of her, looking up with pained eyes, his crushed heart showing through his eyes. Unshed tears, although fake and emotionless, gleamed in his eyes as he looked into warm chocolate brown.

_Can't you see? _

_Can't you see? _

_No no no _

_You got the best of me _

_Oh can't you see? _

_You got the best of me _

_Whoa can't you see? _

_You're bringin' on the heartbreak _

_Bringin' on the heartache _

_You're bringin' on the heartbreak _

_Bringin' on the heartache _

_You're bringin' on the heartbreak _

_Bringin' on the heartache _

_You're bringin' on the heartbreak_

He let his forehead fall on her lap, her hand right under it. He heard slow, pointed clapping and looked up to see Quinn applauding his performance, a smirk in her face. "That was... pathetic, Finn. The song was good, you picked a classic rock tune to fit your voice... but the fact that you used it to serenade Rachel and make her see that you're the 'better' choice and not me... That is gonna take a little more effort." she smiled at his sneer, her canines showing and gleaming in the artificial light. "10 for the song choice; 5 for the overall performance."

He stood up, almost sending Rachel backwards with the force of the action, and he leant per to get into the blonde's face. "Shut the _fuck up, Fabray!_" he spat at the impassive blonde, whose hand was on the back of her girlfriend's chair, having stopped it from toppling over when Finn had jumped to his feet.

The blonde calmly stood from her chair, her amber pools slowly dissolving into crimsons. Feeling a hand grabbing her wrist, Quinn turned to face Rachel, her eyes slowly dilating as obvious arousal coursed through her. Seeing Quinn's eyes change from impassive and cold to deadly never failed to have Rachel dripping in seconds. "He's not worth it, let's leave." Quinn nodded at her girlfriend, placing an arm around the brunette's shoulders and lacing their fingers as they turned to leave, Santana and Brittany on their heels, and Sam and Puck behind the Cheerios.

Mr. Schue sighed out loud, "Okay, you're all dismissed. I'll see you all on Friday." Slowly, the rest of the Gleeks trickled out of the choir room, followed by Mr. Schue. Leaving only a fuming Finn still standing in his spot, before he turned and, with a feral growl, grabbed the chair Rachel had been sitting on and flung it to the opposite wall, where it crashed and fell to the floor, badly misshapen from the way his fingers had dug into it.

He breathed heavily, his eyes dark and unseeing. He grabbed his backpack and left the choir room, not noticing a shadow outside the door on the other side of the room. A shadow that had noticed him slip into his inner monster. _I gotta tell Quinn... Finn is not to be taken lightly._

* * *

><p><strong>Any guesses on who this person might be? One clue: it's probably not who you think<strong>

**Songs used:**

**Quinn - Moondance, by Michael Buble  
>Santana - Bailamos, by Enrique Iglesias<br>Finn - Bringin on the Heartbreak, by Def Leppard**

**See you next time :)**


	7. Chapter 5

**WOW! It's been quite some time since this story saw the light. I bring you a short chapter, but it's short because I felt that I either cut it there or I would get a monster of a chapter, and I didn't want that... I know you guys would though...**

**My apologies for not updating sooner, I just have a little bit of something called college and another bit of something called work plus a four-legged, furry and drooling two year-old that has apparently become ****_my_**** dog in the course of a few months... so it's a lot of somethings I need to stay on top of.**

**Without further ado, I give you... Chapter V.**

**Warning: SEX! And an interruption...**

* * *

><p>"Fuck, <em>yeah<em>... Ugh, _God, Quinn_! Keep going baby, right _there! Right fucking there!_" Rachel gasped heavily, her body set aflame with each scorching touch from Quinn's fingers and mouth. She fisted her fingers in golden tresses, tugging at it in her fits of pleasure.

The couple had returned to Quinn's house and were currently inside the former Cheerio's bedroom, on her bed, getting hot and sweaty.

Quinn lifted her head from between the songstress' long legs, her chin and lips coated in a clear and thick substance, her hazel irises red-rimmed from the lust and thirst. One hand held the brunette's hips down, the other one was beneath the girl's glutes, a sneaky finger teasing the tight ring of muscle that topped Rachel's anus.

"You have to use your words, baby. Tell me _exactly_ what you want me to do." The blonde husked out as she pushed the tip of her finger inside the other girl's asshole.

"I want you to _fuck_ me with your tongue then your fingers and make me _cum_ until I pass out... OH! YES!_ Yes, yes, God, Quinn!_" Rachel screamed, Quinn's dexterous fingers and tongue driving harder and faster into her writhing girlfriend. The brunette's hips flexed and swiveled with the rhythm that her lover had set, getting closer and closer to orgasm.

Just as Rachel felt herself getting to her peak, just as she was about to launch herself into an abyss of pleasure, a knock on the door brings both girls out of their intimate bubble. They stayed deathly still and quiet, not wanting whomever was on the other side of the door to keep around too long.

Until they heard that person on the outside of the room.

"Uh, I know you guys are in there... um, I'm sorry for interrupting your... _alone_ time, but I have something really important to tell you guys." A male voice called out.

Quinn and Rachel immediately put on whatever clothes they could find, foregoing underwear, and opened the door after checking that everything was as normal as it could be under the circumstances.

"DK! What are you doing here, man? What's up?" Quinn greeted the man, shaking his hand and giving him a bro hug while Rachel smiled and hugged him properly.

"As I said, I got something really important to tell you guys. Could I maybe come in?" Quinn ushered him inside and he sat down on the desk chair while the girls sat on the bed across from him, their hands clasped tightly together.

"What I'm about to tell you is a very delicate matter; I ask you, I _implore_ you to not do anything rash. You must act with level heads, everything done in a cold and calculated manner, for what you do from here on out will determine what happens to more people than just you two." His voice held a desperate note of urgency that neither girl could ignore.

Both girls nodded and saw him take a deep breath before he continued.

"I don't know what happened, I don't know the origin of this or the reason behind this happening... but something's up with Finn. I can't be completely sure of what, how, when, where or why... but I think he's been possessed. By what or why, I don't know..."

"What makes you say this, DK?" Quinn inquired, brows furrowed in thought.

"I saw him flip out today, after you guys left. The chair he threw had been melted, it was burnt and scorched where he had grabbed it. His eyes were unseeing and feral, it was... it was something else, something far darker than anything else you could think of." He shivered at the memory. "I want... No, I _need_ you guys to be on your toes, to be careful when you're around him. He is a ticking time bomb and can go off at any given moment." He looked between them, his fear for their safety evident in his eyes.

"Don't worry DK. In the event that he does go off in a rampage, I can handle him. But we'll be careful." Quinn smiled at him and the man smiles back.

"That's all I want, Q. It's all I'm asking. Now... I have to go. I think I interrupted something kind of _important_." He winked at them as Quinn leads him to the door.

"See you later, DK!" Rachel yelled at his back.

"I'll talk to you later, man. Thanks for the heads up. She's not showing it but she's afraid of what may happen. But thank you for the warning; now we'll know to be wary around him." Quinn whispered as the guy turned.

"Take care of her, Q. If I know Finn, he won't stop until he's got that beautiful girl back. And then God knows what will happen to her." His head dropped, shaking slightly, and after a few seconds it rose again, steely determination in his eyes. "We must ensure that he never gets her back. That girl will die if she were to be taken away from you."

"And the bastard who took her away from me will die too." She assured.

They hugged and he left, Quinn releasing a breath she hadn't been aware had been caught in her throat.

Turning back to her girlfriend, who was still on the bed, Quinn slowly made her way to her still form.

Tenderly, the blonde put a finger under her girl's chin and lifted her lover's head, looking into gorgeous mocha pools. Sweetly, the vampire planted a chaste kiss on pouty pink lips, the seated girl responding in the same manner.

Their kiss didn't go further than just lips on lips, but their hands started to roam over the other's body, fingertips ghosting over soft skin, raising goosebumps.

In seconds, the couple was naked on the bed again, tongues dueling sensuously and hands rubbing, grasping, squeezing and kneading. Their desire built with each passing second, the pent up lust from before the interruption coming back with a vengeance. Quinn's fangs popped out and she nuzzled her face in the crook of Rachel's neck.

"God, Quinn, please! I'm so close, baby, please!" The diva whined.

She gasped seconds after when her orgasm tore through her, the catalyst being Quinn's fangs cutting through the soft flesh of her neck, unleashing Quinn's own orgasm.

Pulling away from the bleeding column of smooth and creamy bronze flesh, the former Head Cheerio cut open the top of her shoulder, so that Rachel could drink from her as Quinn fed from the brunette.

Aa she dove back in to finish her meal, she felt Rachel's plump lips wrap around the laceration on her shoulder and a skillful tongue bathing the surrounding skin.

Both girls drank as the aftershocks of their orgasms wreaked havoc in their bodies, and as they kept drinking, a second orgasm exploded within them both, powerfully shaking their bodies and making them pull away from the bleeding gashes. They kiss amidst the aftershocks and Quinn ensures the lacerations on her shoulder and Rachel's neck are closed over.

Aa they laid down on the bed, Quinn wrapped her arms around Rachel, the brunette scooting even closer to her girlfriend, her left arm wrapped around the taller girl's back, her right arm laying on Quinn's toned and damp torso, her hand covered by a pale one, both resting on top of the girl's sternum.

"I love you, Quinn." She whispered.

"I love you too, Rae. No one's going to take you away from me." With that, Rachel burrowed further into Quinn as the blonde covered them up with a blanket, both falling asleep holding tightly onto their lover.

* * *

><p><strong>I'll try to get the next chapter out as fast as I can... Please, I ask you not to rush me.<strong>


	8. Chapter 6

**Let me warn you now: This will start to take a darker turn. Finn will start to develop into a more sinister character, no longer the one to just it by and whine about shit, but actually doing something about things. I have the ending almost fully planned out, we have quite some ways to go before we get there but it's near done, guys.**

**LOTS OF FINN IN THIS CHAPTER, SKIP IT IF YOU WANT TO.**

**Very sexual chapter, I'll explain more about Finn's demonic possession and why that needs lots of sex (yes, I did mention incest) later.**

**The first part is all Finn, the second is Faberry sex, and the third break brings up the Glee Club and Mr. Schue being an ass, then ends with Finn again... I'm telling you just in case you want to skip Finn's parts but they'll be a pretty big part of the story later on.**

**Songs are Far Away by Nickelback (Quinn) and NSYNC's Gone (Finn).**

* * *

><p><em>He walks down a long aisle, his stride steady and confident, a smug smirk on his bloodied lips. Rachel stands at the top of an altar, doning a see through and fitted white and red dress, her hands holding a bouquet of blood roses, her eyes smiling and her bottom lip caught between her teeth.<em>

_He looks to his right and his smirk deepens when he sees Quinn, tied up with thin silver chains, her bleeding body straining to break free._

_"This is the way it's meant to be, filthy half breed. I deserve someone purebred and thankfully, Rachel is human through and through. My heirs will be powerful and deadly, looking like any human would. No one can stop me from taking what I want, not even you." His eyes shine gold before turning black and he turns to Rachel, whose gaze has turned sleepy as soon as his eyes landed on her._

_"Now that you're out of the way, my powerful charm works on Rachel and she will be at my every whim and pleasure. It works so much better now that she'll be my wife." He laughs loudly._

_He reaches the top of the altar and places a gold and black ring on Rachel's ring finger. Immediately, she falls to her knees in front of him and undoes his pants, pulling out his limp length. "Get me hard, slut. We need to start on the breeding process as soon as possible if I'm to get my heirs before the blood moon comes up. I'll need a wife that can be compliant when it comes to satisfying me and my future heirs. Which reminds me," he turns to Quinn, "I'll need a sacrifice for the legacy rite. I'll explain what you got to do with it in a moment." He snarls and looks back down at the petite brunette._

_Rachel takes the limp penis in her hand and starts to pump it, making him groan as his body starts to respond. His cock begins to harden under the diva's ministrations and the grieving eyes of the bound blonde. Once he's at half mast, he pushes the girl's hands aside and grabs a hold of her head, pushing the weeping cockhead against her lips, urging her to open her mouth._

_She complies, taking the half hard dick inside her mouth. He wastes no time in thrusting inside that warm cave, smirking cruelly at the cries coming from the vampire. "Yes, scream louder, you little whore. You don't know the pleasure I get from having your girl on her knees and blowing me and having you witness it all." He picks Rachel up and turns her around, ripping her dress off of her frame in the process. He spreads her ass cheeks with rough hands and plunges his thumb inside, relishing in the pained yell that Rachel lets out. He pulls it out and pushes it back in immediately, tearing pained whimpers from the brunette._

_He repeats that process until the tip of his thumb comes out bloody, the inner anal walls tearing from the sudden and harsh intrusion. "You're ready." He lines up his penis with the puckered asshole and roughly sheaths himself inside, picking up a jackhammer speed as he grabs onto Rachel's arms and pulls them back, forcing her chest forward and making her ass jut out._

_Rachel yells as he keeps on thrusting and he watches with boundless delight as his cock comes out with a shiny red gloss. His hips rut forward once, twice and his body stiffens suddenly, his hips minutely undulating as he groans, spilling his seed inside of the girl's torn up asshole. She screams in pain as his semen burns her inner walls._

_"We're not done yet, but wait for me for just a moment. I'll be right back." He pulls out of Rachel unceremoniously and strides over to Quinn, who is looking up at him with hatred clearly visible in her eyes. "Oh, I know you hate me, mother fucker. But don't worry, I'll take really good care of your -or should I say _my_- girl." He laughs as he takes his wet cock and slaps the blonde across the cheek with it, leaving a faint trail of bloody glaze. "I want you to savor the way she tastes when she's being mated with. I want you to know how she tastes so you'll know that she's carrying my children." He runs his dickhead across her lips leaving a trail of leaking cum mixed with Rachel's blood on Quinn's pink lips._

_He gets an idea and calls out, "Rachel, come here." She does as she's told and soon she's kneeling in front of his dick yet again. "Good slut, you know your place. This is how you'll receive me every night. Naked, on your knees and ready to suck me." He thrusts his still hard cock inside of Rachel's mouth and pounds it, his balls hitting the diva's chin._

_He stands her up again and lifts her up in his arms, lining himself again with her bleeding and cum filled asshole and thrusting back in with a growl._

_He fucks it harshly and roughly, painfully fondling her tits and sukling on the nipples. "These tits will feed my children, you better take care of them. I don't want my heirs to be small, weak kids with small cocks. They will be strong and big demons with thick meats that will ensure the continuation of my legacy." His eyes start shining ice blue on the edges and he lets her fall, keeping his cock inside of her ass. He fucks her into the floor in front of Quinn and he cums, seed spilling out from the overflowing asshole and running down her body in rivulets._

_Some semen makes it inside Rachel's pussy and she screams again at the burn from the demonic secretion. "Don't worry about this pain. It'll hurt a lot more once your body starts to adjust for the breeding of my spawn." He says as he pulls out and lets some cum splatter on the tiny starlet's sun kissed body._

_He looks at Quinn with sadistic satisfaction. "By tonight, she'll no longer be yours. She'll be bound to me, sexually so and she will bear me my heirs. Tonight, the bonding rite takes place, after that, the legacy rite that will ensure Rachel will bear me endless amount of children and as I said, I need a sacrifice. Here's where you come in. What's going to happen is the following: we'll get to the designated place for the ceremony, Rachel and I will be bonded and we'll fuck to complete the rite. Then, the legacy rite will start. The men will drink lots of alcohol laced with bull's blood and semen, which gives us an unstoppable sex drive for the rest of the night. Then we'll fuck you over and over again until it's time to slit your throat. We'll do that and then the women will drink your blood, Rachel will be first since she's newlywed, and then we'll have an orgy, in which we all interbreed. So Rachel will not only carry my children but other men's as well. Does that matter to me? Not really since all my heirs will be boys and when she's impregnated by other men, we may get girls as well. Then after she bears my first children, she'll be open to breed with anyone that wants to fuck her. She'll be married to me but she'll be just another addition to the slut market of the coven. That's what will happen to her," he points at Rachel, "and you can do nothing to stop it. You'll be dead and she will be Mrs. Finn Hudson."_

Finn's eyes snapped open and a smirk took over his face. "What did you see?" Mr. Maskin asked him, a deliriously desperate look in his eyes.

"Rachel Berry will be my spawn's vessel. And Quinn Fabray... she will be the one to aid my legacy rise." He spoke and undid his pants, reaching for one of the whores that flitted about his coven's meeting place. He slips his penis inside of her and fucks her mercilessly, spilling inside of her with a cry of 'RACHEL!'.

He didn't miss the shadow that fled from the room as he did this. _Well, well, would you look at that? Karofsky is in league with the vampire. Too bad his sister is ready to be welcomed into the coven; I'll make sure the first kid she bears is mine._ He smirked and did up his pants, leaving the pub under the watchful light of the moon.

"Yeah, baby. Harder... oh God, faster! Fuck, yes, yes, Quinn! You're so big inside of me!" Rachel rode Quinn's fake phallus as sweat ran down her body.

"Yeah, baby! Fuck, you look so hot riding my cock!" Quinn exclaimed as she grabbed Rachel's hips and helped the diva bounce faster on top of her.

They were, once again, in the cave after having caught a child molester leaving the playground, right after 'meeting' one of his preys. Quinn had quickly killed him and dragged him to their cave, where they had swiftly disposed of the body and begun their fuck fest. Quinn's shoulders were littered with bleeding bite marks and reddened, throbbing gashes that only fueled her desire and lust while Rachel's hips and thighs showed deep purple bruises from Quinn's fingers holding tightly onto them.

"Oh, fuck! Baby, you're such a tiger in bed... Yeah, fuck!" Rachel slowed her hips down and anchored her hands above the swell of Quinn's breasts, over strong yet feminine pecs. "You're such a Goddess, Q." The brunette said as she rolled her hips over Quinn's silicone dick.

"Oh, yeah?" Rachel nodded. "How so?"

"You're smart, funny, determined, honest, loyal, protective, caring, tender, strong, loving, beautiful, sexy... and oh so _good_ in bed!" She listed each trait off with a roll of her hips. "Not to mention you're rough when I want you to fuck me yet tender when I want us to make love." She buried one of her hands in choppy blonde locks, pulling the blonde's head back and kissing, sucking and biting the delicious flesh of her neck, leaving angry hickeys in her wake.

"Well, right back at you, babe. You're so perfect, I can't even believe that you're with me. Who would've thought it? Beautifully perfect Rachel Berry with HBIC turned supernatural monster Quinn Fabray?"

"Really sexy supernatural monster." Rachel muttered as she arched her back, holding herself on Quinn's spread knees, and pushed herself harder onto the plastic toy. "Ugh, you feel so good in me!" Quinn was aiding her by pulling on her hips and making her thrusts deeper and more pronounced.

Their orgasms were close by, hiding and waiting to ambush them when they least expected it.

With one last thrust that hit Rachel's g-spot perfectly and rubbed deliciously against quinn's hard clit, the couple came together, their juices flowing freely from their pussies and down their legs. "Come up to my face, I wanna lick you."

Instead, Rachel got off the cock and turned around, backing herself so her cunt was on the same level as Quinn's head, her own head looking down at Quinn's pretty pink pussy.

She moved the toy aside and ran her expert tongue over Quinn's slit, cleaning her up and moaning as she felt Quinn doing the same to her. Once Quinn was thoroughly clean, Rachel sat up and groaned when she felt Quinn's skillful tongue probing gingerly at her asshole.

The blonde licked around the tight ring of muscle, pushing the tip of her tongue inside before pulling it back out and repeating the process.

Once she knew Rachel was good to go, Quinn slowly pushed her pinky inside the brunette's hot anus, the puckered entrance grasping it immediately as Rachel's inner muscles subconsciously constricted.

Gently, Quinn finger fucked her girlfriend's asshole, licking it every once in a while as well to lubricate it. It wasn't long until Rachel was coming from the sheer pleasure and tender love Quinn was bestowing upon her ass.

She got off of Quinn and moved down to kiss her lips sweetly.

"Any chance that you'll tell me what song you've prepared for tomorrow?" Rachel dared to ask.

"None." Was the cheeky reply.

"Alright take it away, Finn!" Said Mr. Schuester with a proud gleam in his eye.

"Yeah, let's get the shit ass performances out of the way at once. Take it away, Blubber Boy!" Santana shouted, earning a fist bump from Quinn, a small smile from Rachel and a glare from both Schuester and Finn.

_There's a thousand words that I could say_  
><em>To make you come home, yeah<em>  
><em>Seems so long ago you walked away<em>  
><em>And left me alone<em>

Finn looked into Rachel's doe brown eyes, trying to compel her into declaring her undying love for him.

_And I remember what you said to me_  
><em>You were acting so strange<em>  
><em>And maybe I was too blind to see<em>  
><em>That you needed a change<em>

Quinn scoffed at that. _She needed a change, alright, but from you, you big ass dolt._

_Was it something I said to make you turn away_  
><em>To make you walk out and leave me cold<em>  
><em>If I could just find a way<em>  
><em>To make it so that you were right here, right now<em>

_I've been sittin' here, can't get you off my mind_  
><em>I'm tryin' my best to be a man and be strong<em>  
><em>I've drove myself insane wishing I could touch your face<em>  
><em>But the truth remains<em>

_You're gone, you're gone_  
><em>Baby, you're gone, girl, you're gone<em>  
><em>Baby girl, you're gone<em>  
><em>You're gone, you're<em>

Finn tried to put a lot of feeling into his performance, but Quinn saw right through him. Literally. As he sang, she was taking snapshots of his thoughts though she recoiled when she found a particular location in his memory cell that she couldn't access.

He had blocked her.

_Now I don't wanna make excuses, baby_  
><em>Won't change the fact that you're gone, no, no<em>  
><em>But if there's something that I could do<em>  
><em>Won't you please let me know<em>

He pleaded with Rachel to tell him why she had so suddenly broken up with him.

_The time is passing so slowly now_  
><em>Guess that's my life without you<em>  
><em>And maybe I could change my everyday, yeah<em>  
><em>But baby, I don't want to<em>

_So I'll just hang around and find some things to do_  
><em>To take my mind off missing you<em>  
><em>And I know in my heart you can't say<em>  
><em>That you don't love me too, please say you do<em>

He was actually telling her to tell him she loved him, but her face was as neutral as ever, not giving anything away. He internally growled irately when Quinn placed her arm around the brunette's shoulders, gently pulling her in for a side hug and giving her a kiss on the temple.

_Yeah_

_I've been sittin' here, can't get you off my mind_  
><em>I'm tryin' my best to be a man and be strong<em>  
><em>I've drove myself insane wishing I could touch your face<em>  
><em>But the truth remains<em>

_You're gone, you're gone_  
><em>You're gone, you're gone<em>  
><em>You're gone, you're gone<em>

_What will I do if I can't be with you?_  
><em>Tell me where will I turn to, baby, who will I be?<em>  
><em>Now that we are apart, am I still in your heart?<em>  
><em>Baby, why don't you see that I need you here with me<em>

Minutely, Rachel shook her head telling him no, he wasn't in her heart anymore.

_Oh_

_I've been sittin' here, can't get you off my mind_  
><em>I'm tryin' my best to be a man and be strong<em>  
><em>I've drove myself insane wishing I could touch your face<em>  
><em>But the truth remains<em>

_I've been sittin' here, can't get you off my mind_  
><em>I'm tryin' my best to be a man and be strong<em>  
><em>I've drove myself insane wishing I could touch your face<em>  
><em>But the truth remains<em>

_You're gone, you're gone_  
><em>You're gone, you're gone<em>  
><em>Baby girl, you're gone, you're gone<em>  
><em>But the truth remains you're<em>

Finn hung his head as he finished his performance, almost as if he were trying to give out the heartbroken lover feel from the song to all the Gleeks.

Only Mr. Schue bought it, clapping for him strongly and praising him thoroughly. "Great job, Finn! That was awesome! You all should learn a lesson from your captain, guys, _this_ is what is going to win us Nationals this year." The rest of the Gleeks clapped politely, but Quinn and her crew looked sceptical to say the least.

"Alright, who's up next?" Quinn raised her hand. "Fantastic, Quinn. Back to back solos, I'm impressed. Yet another example to follow, guys. This is great!"

Instead of going straight to the center of the room, the blonde vampire went to the side, picked up an acoustic guitar and slung it over her shoulder after she checked if it was tuned.

She winked at Rachel, who was looking at her with adoration and growing desire.

Quinn sat on a stool that one of the band kids had placed for her and strummed the guitar.

_This time, this place_  
><em>Misused, mistakes<em>  
><em>Too long, too late<em>  
><em>Who was I to make you wait?<em>

_Just one chance, just one breath_  
><em>Just in case there's just one left<em>  
><em>'Cause you know<em>  
><em>You know, you know<em>

Rachel was biting her lip as Quinn's hypnotizing voice filled the room, making her swoon.

_That I love you, I have loved you all along_  
><em>And I miss you, been far away for far too long<em>  
><em>I keep dreaming you'll be with me and you'll never go<em>  
><em>Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore<em>

Quinn rose from her seat and went over to Rachel, fingers still strumming the guitar.

_One my knees, I'll ask_  
><em>Last chance for one last dance<em>  
><em>'Cause with you I'd withstand<em>  
><em>All of it to hold your hand<em>

_I'd give it all, I'd give for us_  
><em>Give anything but I won't give up<em>  
><em>'Cause you know<em>  
><em>You know, you know<em>

Quinn shook her head at the mention of giving up, showing her girlfriend that she would never quit on her. She was in this relationship for the long run.

_That I love you, I have loved you all along_  
><em>And I miss you, been far away for far too long<em>  
><em>I keep dreaming you'll be with me and you'll never go<em>  
><em>Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore<em>

_So far away, been far away for far too long_  
><em>So far away, been far away for far too long<em>  
><em>But you know<em>  
><em>You know, you know<em>

_I wanted_  
><em>I wanted you to stay<em>  
><em>'Cause I needed<em>  
><em>I need to hear you say<em>

This was Quinn asking Rachel to say those three words to her, in front of Finn and everyone, to show her just how much the blonde meant to her. Sure, the whole school knew they were dating but not once had they heard the three words uttered from the couple's mouths.

_I love you, I have loved you all along_  
><em>And I forgive you for being away for far too long<em>  
><em>So keep breathing 'cause I'm not leaving you anymore<em>  
><em>Believe it, hold on to me, never let me go<em>

_Keep breathing 'cause I'm not leaving you anymore_  
><em>Believe it, hold on to me, never let me go<em>  
><em>Hold on to me, never let me go<em>  
><em>Hold on to me, never let me go<em>

Once the song was done, Rachel threw herself at Quinn and kissed her passionately, uttering heartfelt 'I love you's every time their lips parted.

"I love you so much, Quinn. So, so much, baby." They kissed again, slower and sweeter, their lips just tasting above the surface.

The sound of a loud crack broke through their bubble and made them pull apart swiftly. The remains of the stool Quinn had used for the beginning of her performance laid on the floor beside a wall, which held a deep dent in the plaster, and they noticed Finn's tall frame stomping away from the Choir room.

Mr. Schuester rubbed a hand over his face tiredly. "Girls, I know you two are an item now and that's great and everything but I'm completely against rubbing it in Finn's face every chance you get. That's just not okay."

"Mr. Schue, we're not rubbing anything in anyone's face. Finn just doesn't get the hint that I don't love him anymore; he doesn't understand that I love Quinn but he's still trying to break us up and get me to go back to him at all costs." Rachel defended hotly.

"Whatever the case may be, please stop antagonizing him. It doesn't help our teamwork when there are disagreeing people inside it. Which brings me to what I want to do next. Since basically all of you get along now, this assignment is for two specific people: Quinn and Finn." He turned to the blonde, who looked like she wanted to rip his head off. "You guys will work on a song which you will present this Friday in front of the club. The song will be about friendship and no, Quinn, you can't get out of it unless you want to be written up for excessive PDA and harassing a fellow student."

"Who the fuck have I harassed?" Quinn yelled angrily.

"Finn. What you're doing with Rachel just to spite him is a form of harassment, a behavior that is not well seated within this school." Everyone scoffed at that; how many times had they been bullied and harassed because they were in the Glee club, for being gay, for having dreams bigger than the small-minded town and just being different overall. "So you will do it or I will write you up and you'll be out of the Glee club."

Quinn thought about it before spitting out venomously. "Fine." That said, she grabbed her things and walked out of the Choir room, slamming into the door and nailing it to the wall behind it.

Rachel, the remaining two-thirds of the Unholy Trinity, Puck and Sam followed soon after, not even glancing at their club director, who was looking at all of them with his hands on his hips.

"Club dismissed." He sighed and sat down on a chair, rubbing at his temples when he felt the growing headache forming. _What was up with these kids?_

Finn tore through the door of the coven's pub and the bartender readily handed him a drink, which he downed and asked for another, downing that as well as the third that came not even two seconds later.

He found Mr. Maskin and made his way to him. The teacher had his head thrown back and his mouth open in ecstasy, a woman working overtime on his crotch.

"Finn... God, yeah, baby... what brings you here so early in the day?" He got out with difficulty.

"Quinn motherfucking Fabray is trampling all over my plans to breed my spawn in Rachel. While that fucker's alive and hanging all over my bride, I won't get any opportunity to get close to her."

Mr. Maskin waved the woman off and did up his pants, running his hands through his hair. "Her mind reading ability means that she unconsciously blocks any attempts at overtaking her mind, being supernatural means that any drug or other substance won't have the desired effects on her as they would a normal human..."

"She has a weakness!"

"Oh? Do tell." Mr. Maskin seemed surprised although his tone was ironic: everyone has a weakness.

"Silver. Being a vampire, silver burns her as acid would any mortal."

"But how do we get any kind of silver near her?"

"Good question... I didn't think that through." Finn grumbled.

"Don't worry, Finn. We'll find a way to get rid of that pesky overgrown mosquito and get you your bride before the blood moon rises." Mr. Maskin assured the younger man.

Finn nodded and signaled for another shot, his eyes going black for a second before turning a milky white.

_David Karofsky was standing in front of a house he didn't recognize... If it were Rachel's, he would've known since he has been there several times._

_The big football player looked around and knocked cautiously on the door, waiting a second or two then opening it and stepping inside._

Finn's eyes went back to normal. "Who were you tailing?"

"David Karofsky, I think he may be on the immortal's side."

"Is he?"

"I don't know. I trailed him to a house I didn't recognize and he went inside but it was protected so I couldn't follow him in."

"Would you be able to recognize the house?"

"No, I don't think so. It looked like any other house in Lima, nothing special or out of the ordinary."

Mr. Maskin raised an eyebrow. "You sure? Every house has a little something that sets it apart. If it's not how it looks then how it smells. What did you smell?"

"Nothing, almost as if everything around it had been cleaned with that weird shit they use in hospitals." Finn shook his head, then downed his drink and signaled for another one. "Well, whatever. I can find out more tomorrow, right now... I need some stress relievers." He smirked as he undid his pants quickly, pulling out his growing length.

"Sounds good." Mr. Maskin agreed as he also pulled down his pants and tugged out his cock, waving a couple of girls over.

_Soon, Rachel. Really soon, you shall be bonded to me and you will bend to my every command or you will face the consequences. Upsetting your demon husband is at the top of the Don't List and taking my cock whenever I please is at the top of your Will Do List. I'm gonna enjoy breeding you and then breeding you out to the rest of the coven's men. Show the world that you truly are a whore. _Finn thought as he thrust inside a nameless and faceless girl's pussy, spilling his seed inside of her in quick spasms._ Real soon._

* * *

><p><strong>I'm such a sick bastard... Who agrees with me? So, so fucking sick...<strong>

**Before you say anything, no, DK is not Karofsky. It's an OC of mine.**


End file.
